


Satellites

by SugarGlaze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: Few people in the World have a soulmate, or a person they are destined to meet. It is coined the Era of Fate; a rare phenomenon unexplained by the masses.Samira found out she has one; a doctor from the White City. It's about time she met him.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Initiative

Samira woke from a dreamless sleep for the first time in a week. Thank the gods; she was exhausted. The same horrifying images looped through her mind like a film reel; soft colored walls and so much blood. Once she understood them however, they weren’t so extreme. The gore was nauseating, but she was never really fond of it anyway; violence in general made her anxious.

But then – those few rare instances – she’d also dream about the snow – white and soft flakes that were never seen in the desert – watching them fall outside a small window in an office. The kicker was, she never saw the snow herself, but as someone else; a man with charming gold eyes, who she had never met before. He was aware too, because deliberately he’d obscure the glass so she could not see his reflection. Her soulmate was a tease; in the ten years that she had known him, he had never once let her catch a glimpse of his face.

This was okay. Samira never once let him see her either.

So bizarre; the planet she lived in. Few people in the World had a soulmate, or a person they were destined to meet. It was coined the Era of Fate; a rare phenomenon unexplained by the masses. Those fortunate to have a soulmate were rumored to even change the world; Samira wasn’t certain this was true, but the notion put her more at ease.

She thought she was like everyone else; normal, but around the age of sixteen she found out different. It was an eventful summer for her that year, learning about her soulmate. He wasn’t so bad; an inspiring doctor with a love for anatomy. He was also extremely moody at times. She learned that every week a little part of him stayed with her, but once the seven days were up, something new presented itself. Though sometimes the trope of a previous week circled back around.

At first it was subtle; she dreamed about him – saw his previous day in her sleep – heard his airy voice in her mind, and even shared his feelings. Then came the doozies. Samira felt him; smelled him, and even tasted the things he ate and drank. It was a strange dilemma. When he got aroused, she easily suffered, and the time he relived himself during the week she felt him, she was stuck at lunch with her brother. It was humiliating for her. She swore revenge on him for this.

Samira chuckled; that memory still haunted her. She yawned and stretched her tired limbs, pulling herself off the bed. It was still early, but the warm sun filtering in from her bedroom window heated her room. She raked her fingers through her messy white hair and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Her sister, Nailah was leaning against the island, eyes buried in her laptop.

“Morning, Sami. Get any rest last night?”

Samira nodded. “The trope ended last night, so the slate is clear. Though I’m not sure what awaits me next.”

She sauntered over to the toaster and yanked a piece of golden bread from its hold; Nailah usually saved her a piece since she always woke too late for breakfast – unless the mannerisms of her soulmate rubbed off on her for the week; he woke too early for her liking. As she moved towards the fridge to retrieve the butter, her sister suspiciously tilted down the screen of her computer. Samira noticed a familiar logo before she did so.

“Planning a trip? Where to?”

Nailah hummed. “I figured the family deserved one. I was going to tell you about it, but Cass and I figured we’d better not. He thought you might try and weasel your way out of it.”

He was right; older brothers often were. Samira was normally too busy for such things; she was a dance teacher with too many students to ignore. It upset her a little – Cass and Nailah planning something behind her back – but Nailah was right; the family did need a vacation.

“I suppose Aya could teach the class while I’m gone, though I don’t like the idea,” she mentioned.

Her sister laughed. “But since you love us, you’ll tolerate it. Which is also why you won’t get mad at us.”

“What did you both do?”

Nailah lifted the screen of her laptop and showed her pictures of a snowy city with large white buildings and trees covered with snow. It was rather beautiful, and somewhat familiar to Samira.

“Our next vacation spot is beautiful Flevance in the north; a city of white straight out of a fairy tale,” her sister stated. She was doing her best to sale it, Samira noted. “It’s a haven for doctors, as many of the––

Now she knew why it seemed familiar to her; she had seen the hospital before in her dreams.

“Oh no … I can’t believe you two. This isn’t a vacation; it’s a seat up,” Samira clarified. She was so annoyed that she didn’t even let her sister finish talking.

Nailah nodded her head. “That’s right, and it’s about time you met him too. We searched every place you described and Flevance is the only one that matches. I don’t care how mad you are, but you owe it to yourself to meet him – if he’s there.”

She had a point. Even so, Cass and she done her dirty. Samira groaned in frustration, but honestly, she couldn’t do much; they already bought the tickets.

“If we don’t find him, I don’t want to ever hear about it again. We bury the hatchet after Flevance,” she mentioned.

Again, Nailah agreed. “You have my word. We leave in two days, so better get packing.”

Samira rolled her eyes. She took a bite of her toast and instantly felt her stomach roll with unease. Spitting out the pieces, she coughed and tossed the bread onto the island in disgust.

“Are you serious?”

Her sister laughed. “At least you know what to ask him when you meet him.”

She pouted. Why hate on bread though?


	2. The City of White

“Are you serious?”

Cass snorted in irritation. “Don’t bicker with me. It makes sense.”

“I’m not saying it doesn’t; I’m saying you’re an idiot. There is no way I’m doing it,” Samira argued. She tucked her nose beneath her scarf, ignoring him.

It was extremely cold. She had no idea winter in Flevance was this severe.

Her siblings and her arrived via plane during the night. The cabin was small, but rather lovely; the couple who owned it was sweet and remarkably tolerant with their broken effort at speaking their language – Nailah had the most practice, being an interpreter; she taught Samira the essentials, but Cass never took to it very well – even offering them a brochure.

Cass insisted at first light they eat before touring the area, a suggestion Samira was eager to do. She found the White City lived up to its name; a winter paradise. It was beautiful, albeit the weather was frigid. The architecture was a sight to behold – large and extravagant – and the food was nothing like she had ever tasted before; entirely worth the belly it cost her.

Following breakfast, he led them to the fountain in front of the hospital and sent Nailah to get more information on the area. His interest was solely focused on the giant townhouse, for obvious reasons; Samira was not an idiot.

But apparently, he was. She couldn’t believe what he had proposed.

“You won’t meet him doing nothing,” Cass argued.

Samira pouted. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone? She waited until Nailah returned and listened to what she had to say about the hospital. It apparently was also an academy for auspicious young students. She wondered if her soulmate attended this academy when he was little?

Still, she was hesitant.

“The answer is no.”

Cass snorted in annoyance; Nailah glanced between the two in puzzlement.

“Am I missing something?”

Samira gave him a glare.

“He foolishly suggested I go in there,” she mentioned.

Nailah hummed in thought. “How else are you to meet him?”

_Her too?_ Samira grunted in annoyance. Her siblings were something else.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” Cass retorted with a snort. “He’s a doctor you said; a surgeon based off your dreams. He should be in there.”

Cass had a point. Her soulmate was bound to be inside, or at least heard of. Only problem was, she didn’t know his name or what he looked like.

“What do I even say? I honestly have no idea what to do.”

Nailah reached forward and took her hand. “What is there to say? You have a connection with him; fate won’t keep you both apart. Go inside – we’ll go too – and take a seat, then wait for a bit. If he doesn’t show, we’ll try something else.”

“Fine … lets go.”

She turned in defeat and walked towards the door; Cass and Nailah closely followed her. Once inside she took a seat in the reception area and hesitantly looked around. The room was large; the soft colored walls were exactly like she remembered. Not many people were inside, but she didn’t mind – crowds were never really her thing. Picking up a magazine from the table beside her, Samira occupied her time looking at the pictures, occasionally glancing up to scan the room whenever someone came in.

At one point a bell rang and a group of kids wearing uniforms passed through, escorted by a nun. Samira met her curious stare and swiftly buried her face in the magazine. She felt her presence as she walked up to them.

“Have you been seen yet?

Samira felt her face heat up.

_Abort mission … abort mission._

What was she to say? Thank the gods her sister was there.

“We’re expecting someone; he works here. He won’t be long,” she mentioned with a smile.

The nun also smiled. “Have a good day then.”

“You too. Thank you,” Nailah replied.

She walked off to join her class; Samira visibly relaxed.

“You both need to work on your people skills,” her sister simply mentioned.

Cass rolled his eyes. “Not interested.”

“I wasn’t making a suggestion,” Nailah argued.

Samira knew where this was going. She faked a yawn and stood up, taking off her warm coat. “I need a drink; be back in a minute.”

She sauntered off down the hallway left of the reception desk before her sister could lecture her. Nailah was kind, but she could also be a beast at times; a voice of reason. Samira sighed.

_Maybe we give her more trouble than she needs._

She found a water fountain and leaned in to get a drink. While she was engaged, someone raced around the corner and bumped into her. Warm liquid soaked her sweater. Samira stood in shock, watching the person gather their paperwork; wet from the coffee they had dropped. She bent down to help them.

“I am extremely sorry. I must have been standing in the way,” she uttered quickly. 

The elderly man boisterously laughed; his shirt was just as equally soaked. There were even drops of liquid on his round glasses. “To be honest I had my nose buried in these files. Both of us are okay, so that’s all that matters.”

“I’m relieved to hear that,” Samira laughed.

She allowed him to help her up once they finished and smiled timidly at him. He was a doctor – obviously – wearing a white coat over a pale-yellow shirt.

“Not from around here, are you?”

Samira shook her head. “No … I’m here looking for someone actually. It’s important I find him.”

“I’m sure you will,” he mentioned with a smile.

She found his smile contagious. “Me too, Mester (mister).”

Before he could respond, a nun raced around the corner and waved him down.

“Doctor Trafalgar, we need you in delivery. Your wife is already there, waiting on you.”

He nodded and gave Samira another smile. “It was a pleasure, miss. Have a good rest of the day.”

He then left with the nun.

Samira waved and returned back to her seat. Her sister gave her a concerned look once she noticed her brown stained sweater, but she mentioned that it was fine.

“I don’t feel any different, so I don’t think he’s here. It’s probably better if we leave,” Samira mentioned. She grabbed her Criminal brand coat from the chair and pulled it over her shoulders.

Cass agreed. “I want to check out more of the city before we return back to the room.”

“If you’re certain, Sami. We’ll try again tomorrow,” Nailah declared. She too stood up and grabbed her coat from the chair.

Samira knew that she and Cass were just trying to help, but honestly, she wasn’t into it anymore. She felt a little down that she hadn’t found him yet. Forcing a smile, Samira left the hospital first with her head down in gloom.

Would she ever meet him? She hoped Doctor Trafalgar was right.


	3. Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I've been sick lately, so this chapter is short. I apologize and hopefully I'll feel better soon.

Samira made the best of her third day in Flevance, escaping from the bitter morning air inside a coffee house local to her cabin. She had no luck so far in locating her soulmate, and though she was a bit eager to meet him, she made the decision that permitting herself a day or two of peace to recharge was a benefit to her state of mind. Honestly, she was starting to feel a little gloomy.

She wished that she hadn’t spent the last nine years of her life playing cat and mouse with him; maybe then she would have more to go on, besides his dislike for bread and obsession for brewed drinks.

Incidentally, her reason for being inside the coffee house so early in the morning was because her sister was not friendly without coffee in her system. Samira couldn’t see the appeal; it tasted bitter to her.

A barista called her number.

Samira instantly stood from her seat and sauntered up to the counter, thanking the barista as she grabbed her order – an iced coffee and a slice of cheesecake for herself – and turned to leave.

A familiar voice made her jump in shock.

“I thought that was you. What a coincidence.”

Samira offered him a smile. “Mester (mister) Trafalgar, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Any luck on finding your friend?”

Dread washed over her; she forgot about telling him. “Not yet. He’s a tough one to find, but I know he’s in Flevance; it’s strange, but I have a connection with him.”

“Are you a Soulmate Candidate, by chance?”

_Soulmate Candidate?_ Samira had never heard of the word before. She assumed this was because she never looked too much into the matter after finding out she had one – her parents merely told her. It was not a topic most people brought up.

She nodded regardless.

His gold eyes lit up behind his glasses. “Oh! Let me introduce you to my kid; he too is a candidate.”

Moving to the side, Doctor Trafalgar introduced them. “This is Law.”

Neither of them saw this coming. It was awkward. Samira turned red under his surprised eyes.

“Amunet Samira,” she greeted while hesitantly extending her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Law nodded briefly and took her hand. “Likewise, Amunet-ya.”

A familiar and sudden emotion overpowered her. Had she done this before? Samira felt strangely lightheaded and physically drained. She dropped to her knees and gasped for air; the coffee and cake hit the floor with a wet slap. What was going on?

“Are you okay?”

Doctor Trafalgar bent down beside her.

Samira shook her head. “I’m not sure. I suddenly feel a little weak.”

Law felt no better. He shook off the exhaustion, hesitant to be near her. Something was strange about her; something familiar. He quietly listened to his father ask her about her condition.

“Have you eaten today?”

She again shook her head. “I had planned to eat when I got back to the cabin. I dropped my cheesecake though; clumsy me.”

“Let me buy you another one,” Doctor Trafalgar insisted. He stood and turned to Law. “Take her over to the table.”

Law was hesitant, but offered her a hand. He was thankful that the swarm of exhaustion didn’t return when she took it. Lifting her back onto her feet he helped her over to a nearby table and allowed her to sit down, taking the seat across from her.

For a minute Samira was silent. The exhaustion was gone, but something was bothering her.

“Have I met you before?”

Law wasn’t sure. He knew that he had never seen her before; she was unforgettable – her dark skin and unusual hair color – but not enough for him to recall meeting her somewhere before. It was a strong sense; one he had read about online.

“Amunet-ya. I’m not sure, but I think we may be soulmates,” he explained.

Samira hummed. “How do we find out? I mean … there must be a way we can be sure.”

“Go to dinner with me tomorrow night,” he suddenly suggested.

She felt her face heat up. “Like a date?”

“If you want to call it that,” Law said with a laugh. Her unease towards him was rather cute.

He honestly just wanted to ask her questions, but he didn’t mind if she wanted to spend time with him. She was bound to him for some reason or another.

“I’d love to,” Samira agreed.

A shy smile lit up her face. What a cliché way to meet her soulmate; in a coffee house she had no interest in.

_But why in the hell does he hate bread so much?_

This was a question for another time. 


End file.
